dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Self Radio (El Kadsre)
Self Radio is a El Kadsreian independent hit radio network owned by Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations and El TV Kadsre Radio Network. It broadcasts 6 markets throughout mainland El Kadsre via terrestrial FM, and worldwide via the Internet. The network targets the 13–39 demographic specialises in a chart-music playlist of pop, rock, hip hop, indie, teen pop, reggae, alternative, k-pop, j-pop, easy listening, r&b and dance music for 2000s and 2010s. It reaches approximately 437,100 listeners weekly, making it the fifth largest commercial radio station in El Kadsre. The network's head office and main studios are based in El Kadsre City, where all of the programming is produced. History The Self Radio as it is today was founded in the early 1980s as three separate commercial music stations owned by Radio El Kadsre in El Kadsre City, Caelum and Capulco. The name is derived from the former call signs of the stations: Music FM and Independence FM. Self denoted a Radio El Kadsre commercial station and Radio stood for Music. The stations were carved off to The Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations in 1996, and Self Radio spread across the country, originally as three separate networks before finally merging to form one nationwide network in 2000. In 2001 more changes were made and this time Capulco and El Kadsre City were integrated into the network. The El Kadsre City studio was closed altogether with Self Radio Capulco drive announcer Tyler Greese and producer William Maigs moved to Glonisla to present a nationwide drive show. Caelum Self Radio remained local but local El Kadsre City breakfast announcers Hyaki Poroto, George Ressie and Peter Oniorn became the hosts of a new nationwide breakfast show still presented from El Kadsre City. At first some breakfast show content in El Kadsre City varied to the rest of the country such as separate news bulletins and the final hour of the show only being heard in El Kadsre City, by 2002 the breakfast show was the same in all regions. Early internet streams of Music FM (now Self Radio) date back between the late-1980s to the mid-1990s when Capulco had an internet stream available on their website. For most of the 2000s the El Kadsre City, Melbourne and East El Kadsre stations could be streamed online. In December 2010, the station launched a new online stream of Independence FM, where in a El Kadsre radio first, the stream became the 20th Independence FM station to connect to the network in the same way regional markets do. The change meant Independence FM Online now had its own imaging & commercials. Local ads, weather and traffic were removed from the online station. In line with all RNUEKN stations Independence FM became available on iHeartRadio after its El Kadsre launch in August 2013. On the 17th September, 2013, Radio Network United El Kadsreian Nations confirmed Independence FM would become Self Radio, and on 29th September the change took effect. The Independence FM brand ended at 10:00pm the previous evening, and Self Radio brand was used from breakfast that morning at 6:00am. The first song played under the new format was Scream & Shout by will.i.am featuring Britney Spears. Cliff Lane and Andee commenced their new breakfast show across the Self Radio network named The Cliff and Andee Show. Eric and Sydney finished their show on 19th December, 2014 after six years together and Sydney P. being on Self Radio for over a decade. On April Fools Day 2016 at 8:55am, residents of Caelum in East El Kadsre woke to find yellow fliers posted around their neighborhoods warning them of "Operation Destruction." Apparently, there was to be widespread attack from the forces of Stormy Weather. Residents were warned to stay indoors from 9:00am until 2:30 pm, and then bow down to Stormy Weather and his forces. The first letters of Stormy Weather's threat spelled out "April Fools! We to great Paris take to rainy. Catch her, Ladybug!" Few people got the joke. Radio and television stations received numerous calls, as did the El Kadsre Police Department. Many worried residents stayed inside all day, watching television. The prank was organized by Eight and Self Radio. In January 2017, it was announced that The Night Show with Liz Lampshade would be replaced by The Self Radio Snapchart with Jazz Paz. Broadcasting *89.1 El Kadsre - 89.1 MHz *89.8 East El Kadsre - 89.8 MHz *90.6 Capulco - 90.6 MHz *90.9 Caelum - 90.9 MHz *91.0 Glonisla - 91.0 MHz *iHeartRadio (nationwide) Current schedule Weekdays * Morning (Cliff and Andee) - 6:00am to 9:00am * Workdays (Jedidiah Cudby) - 9:00am to 3:00pm * Drive (Jason Royal) - 3:00pm to 7:00pm * Night (Jazz Paz) - 7:00pm to 10:00pm Weekends * Saturday Fresh (Cliff Lane) - 6:00am to 6:00pm (Saturday) * Sunday Funday (Andee) - 6:00am to 7:00pm (Sunday) * Saturday Show (Jazz Paz) - 6:00pm to 10:00pm (Saturday) * Sunday Night Show (Cliff Lane) - 7:00pm to 10:00pm (Sunday) Slogans * Where music never ends (1980-1985) * The music one place (1985-1992) * Hits music today (1992-1995) * Just great music of the 70s, 80s and 90's (1995-1997) * Today's hit music (1997-present) Trivia * The music selection runs from 2000 until present. It plays a selection of r&b, hip-hop, rock, rap, pop, teen pop, indie, alternative, easy listening, j-pop, dance music and reggae. The station is a major supporter of local music in El Kadsre promoting up and coming local musicians and their work on our station and also holding numerous events promoting Homegrown Music. * The station does not air any advertisements and DJs between 10:00pm to 6:00am. * The station strives to educate, inspire and inform the youths or all ages while playing today’s hit music. Shows * Tens in a Row And Free - '''this show is a top ten songs with no commercials of Monday to Thursday and weekends at 9:00am. * '''Self Radio 'Shuffle - '''this show is a top ten shuffle songs with no commercials of Monday to Thursday and weekends at 10:00am. * '''Self Radio Flashback '- this show is a top ten flashback songs for 2000s and 2010s with no commercials of Monday to Thursday and weekends at 11:00am. * 'Self Radio Top 4 at 3:15 - '''this show is a top four new songs popular choices of weekdays at 3:15pm. * '''The Self Radio Snapchart Show '- this show is a new songs top twenty countdown of Monday and Friday at 7:00pm to 9:00pm and Saturday at 12:00pm to 2:00pm. * 'Self Radio Mixtape '- this show is a choose a request song of every weeknights at 9:00pm to 10:00pm. * 'Real Talk '- this show is a talk show with interviews, comedy and music every week of weekdays at 12:00pm to 2:00pm. * 'J-Pop Show '- this show is a top 10 of Japanese pop and rock every Tuesday at 2:00pm. * 'Monsters of Rock '- this show is a top 20 of rock, alternative and metal song every Tuesday at 7:00pm to 9:00pm. * 'Six o'Clock Self '- this show is a news update, interviews and music every weeknights at 6:00pm to 7:00pm. * 'Top 20 Social '- this show is a top 20 video games, viral and bubbling under songs every Thursday at 7:00pm to 9:00pm. * 'Groove Hop '- this show is a top 20 hip hop and r&b songs every Wednesday at 7:00pm to 9:00pm. * 'Mad Monday '- this show is top 10 indie and acoustic songs every Monday at 2:00pm. * 'EKOWN '- this show is a top 10 El Kadsre homegrown music every Wendesday at 2:00pm. * 'The Friday Jams '- this show is a popular songs for 2000s and 2010s every Friday at 9:00am to 3:00pm. * 'YouTube Top 10 '- this show is a top 10 YouTube songs each week every Thursday at 2:00pm. Category:Radio stations Category:El Kadsre Category:Radio in El Kadsre Category:1980